A power distribution system for a wall panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,203, and comprises, a junction box that is installed in a raceway of a wall panel, two electrical outlets that plug into the junction box to provide outlet receptacles, and electrical cable assemblies of either five wires or eight wires that are terminated at their first ends to electrical connectors that plug into the junction box, the cable assemblies being adapted to extend along a raceway of the wall panel for use in connecting together multiple junction boxes in raceways of multiple wall panels, thereby to provide a power distribution system for the panels.
When it is desired to increase the number of outlet receptacles in a raceway of a wall panel, the usual practice is to add another junction box to the raceway, and then to add additional branch wiring to connect the added junction box to the power distribution system existing in the raceway. Then, additional outlet receptacles can be added to the junction box. What results is that the added junction box requires additional wiring. A demand now exists for adding an outlet receptacle to a raceway of a wall panel without the expense and labor associated with installation of an additional junction box and its additional wiring.